A Zing Broken
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Dennis and Winnie's relationship gets put to the test when a new girl enters the hotel. It's up to Dennis to pick the one for him. A collaboration between me and Studio Zolo. On hiatus until further notice.


It's been two years since the business with the Van Helsing's concluded. Today was a historical event for both humans and monsters. Why you may ask? Dracula was getting married to a Van Helsing. Yes, a Van Helsing. The very same family that once pledged to rid the world of monsters. Nobody saw it coming, not even Dracula himself.

Vivien was in her room trying to pick out a dress to wear for the wedding. She couldn't choose between a black dress or a dark purple dress.

"Oh, which one do I want?" She said to herself trying them both on. They both looked marvelous on her, but she still couldn't decide. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened.

"Vivien, the wedding is starting soon. Are you almost ready?" It was her father Vulcan.

"Daddy, which one do you like better?" She asked him showing him both the dresses.

"They both look pretty dear. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late!" He said.

"Yes Daddy." She said.

Once her father left, she put on the dark purple dress and headed downstairs to the hotel lobby. It was a dark and stormy night outside Hotel Transylvania, though the mood inside was anything but dark. Everyone was happy and cheerful, especially Dracula and his soon to be wife Ericka.

"Hey Vivien! Over here!" She heard a voice call to her. She looked around and found out who it was. It was Willie, one of Wayne and Wanda's wolf pups, and also her best friend and crush. He was with his big sister Winnie, his older twin sister Willa and in Winnie's arms was their little sister Sunny. Vivien ran over to Willie and gave him a big hug, making the wolf pup blush a little.

"Hi zing zing!" She said.

"H-Hi Vivien." He said nervously. Wanda couldn't help but chuckle at this. Vivien looked over at Winnie and smiled.

"It's good to see you Winnie!" She said.

"It's good to see you too Vivien. I'd give you a hug, but I'm holding Sunny." Winnie replied.

Vivien looked at Sunny and smiled.

"Wow, she's gotten so big since I last saw her! Hi Sunny, you little cutie." She said.

Sunny giggled at Vivien.

"Hi Vi Vi!" She said. As she was 2 years old, Sunny was still learning how to talk.

Winnie looked at both Sunny and Vivien and smiled.

"Aww! She's trying to say your name Vivien!" She said.

Vivien smiled again.

"It's adorable how she does!" She said.

There was a moment of silence before Vivien spoke again.

"So it looks like we're witnessing a historical event today!" She said.

"Yeah, I never thought Uncle Drac would marry a Van Helsing!" Willa said.

"That cruise really changed everything. It's a new beginning for monsters and humans!" Winnie said.

"Ye-Yeah." Willie said. Vivien stared curiously at him.

"Are you okay my zing? You're acting a little different." She asked.

"Huh? N-No I'm fine!" He said.

Vivien giggled and then noticed one of her and Winnie's friends was missing.

"Hey, where's Dennis?" She asked.

"Oh, Dennis has a very special job. He's the ring bearer!" Winnie replied.

"Wow, that's a big responsibility!" Vivien said.

"It is, and guess what? Uncle Drac made me the flower girl!" Winnie said.

"Whoa really?" Vivien asked.

"Yes!" Winnie replied.

"I bet you're looking forward to that!" Vivien said.

The young wolf girl nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait for the wedding to start, it meant she got to walk down the aisle with her zing!

A few minutes later, the wedding began. Vivien took a seat next to Willie while Winnie took her place next to Dennis. A few more minutes later, Ericka appeared with her great grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing, the same man who tried to destroy the monsters two years earlier. He began to walk his great granddaughter down the aisle to Dracula. Vivien was actually a little shocked that Dracula had forgiven them for what they had done so quickly, and she wasn't the only one. Willa was also shocked and was even still a little mad at Van Helsing for attempting to destroy them.

Dennis and Winnie followed after Ericka and Abraham. Holding Dennis' hand, she threw rose petals in different directions while the basket hung from her arm and the two began walking down the aisle. Vivien noticed how happy they both looked.

'Those two are always happy to be together. They really are meant for each other!' She thought to herself.

Before too long all that yucky romantic stuff was over, and everybody was dancing, except for Vivien. There was a occasionally a flash of light that lit up the room from the thunderstorm outside, but that didn't stop everyone from having a good time.

Vivien was sitting all by herself at a table watching everyone else.

"You alright Vivien?" She heard Willie ask. Vivien looked over and saw him sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like dancing." She replied.

Willie nodded and said. "Me neither."

Vivien giggled as she watched Winnie attempt to zing with Dennis again.

"I'd much rather watch Winnie trying to zing with Dennis." He chuckled a little as he watched Dennis run from his sister. "I swear, Winnie is a nutcase sometimes."

"That's not nice Willie." Vivien scolded him. "What if she heard you say that?"

"She would probably beat me senseless. But hey, she'll be the one getting in trouble, not me!" He replied.

Vivien giggled again and scooted closer to Willie.

"You know, I got a strong feeling Dennis knows he can't deny it." She moved her face very close to Willie's. "Kind of like you, zing zing." Willie shivered.

"He-Help." He said nervously.

(A few days later)

Dennis, Winnie, Willie, and Vivien were running around the hotel lobby playing a game of tag.

"Tag…you're it baby bro!" Winnie said tapping Willie on his shoulder. He growled in frustration.

"No fair sis!" He said getting on all fours and chasing after her. No matter what he did, he could not catch up to her, so he went after Vivien. It didn't take long at all.

"Got ya Vivien!" He said proudly.

She giggled and said. "You sure did zing zing!"

Vivien set her sights on Dennis and chased after him. She tagged him.

"You're it Dennis!" She said.

He didn't respond.

Winnie walked over to him and waved her arm in front of him.

"Hey! Didn't you hear Vivien? You're it Dennis!" She said.

Then, Vivien noticed Dennis was staring off into the distance and followed his gaze.

"I think he's staring at her." Vivien said pointing out the direction he was staring. Winnie looked where Vivien was pointing and saw Dennis was staring at a little girl checking in with her parents. The girl noticed Dennis was staring at her and walked over to them.

"Hi there cutie." The girl said to Dennis. He blushed and Winnie started growling at the girl, warning her to back off.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl said to Winnie as she kept growling.

Dennis looked over at Winnie and smacked her on the arm. "Stop it Winnie!"

Winnie listened, though she continued glaring at the girl.

"What's your name?" The girl asked Dennis.

"Den-Dennis." The hybrid boy stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Dennis. I'm Denise." The girl replied. She looked at Dennis' friends.

"Who are your friends Dennis?" She asked.

"Th-This is Winnie, my best friend…" He began.

"And zing!" Winnie added, hoping it would convince Denise to stay away from Dennis. He shot a glare at her.

"Winnie, that's enough!" He snarled.

Winnie noticed the venom in Dennis' words and decided she better stay quiet.

"That's Willie, her little brother and his best friend Vivien." Dennis finished as he pointed to them.

"And zing!" Vivien added, making Willie blush.

Denise giggled and looked back at Dennis.

"I must say, it's nice meeting another vampire." She said, seemingly knowing that Dennis was half vampire.

"O-Oh, I'm only half vampire." He replied.

Denise looked curiously at Dennis and said. "Really? Oh, and if you're wondering how I knew, I could see your fangs when you smiled."

Dennis nodded and said "Can I-I show you around Denise?"

"Sure thing." She said.

Winnie, Willie, and Vivien watched as Dennis walked away with Denise. Winnie growled even more.

"That girl is gonna be trouble, I can tell." She said.

"You have nothing to worry about Winnie. I don't think Dennis will choose her over you." Vivien said.

"I hope you're right." She relied.

"She's cute though. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes for her." Willie joked.

Winnie apparently didn't know her baby brother was joking and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! I'm telling Mom you hit me! You'll be in big trouble later!" He said.

Winnie ignored what her brother said and walked away. Vivien looked over at Willie.

"You did kind of deserve that zing zing." She said.

"I was just joking! I didn't think she'd take me seriously!" He said.

"Oh well. Let's keep playing!" She said.

Willie's eyes lit up and he said. "Yeah!"

The two ran off to play with each other.

(Several days later)

It had become apparent that Dennis had taken a shine to Denise as he had been spending almost all his time with her. Winnie was very jealous, and a little worried that she might be losing her best friend and zing. So she decided to secretly follow the two in hopes that she might somehow get her zing back.

Winnie followed closely and out of sight as the two went outside to play together. Before they started playing, they walked back inside to get some drinks.

"Heh, heh, let's see if Denise still likes Dennis after her toys are broken!" Winnie said as she began smashing and breaking apart the vampire girl's toys. Winnie noticed Dennis and Denise were coming back out and quickly hid in some nearby bushes.

"What? My toys!" Denise said looking at her broken toys.

Dennis was shocked as well. "How did this happen?"

Denise looked at Dennis with an angry look. "It was obviously you!"

"That's impossible! I was inside with you the whole time!" He said.

Denise still wasn't convinced.

"How do I know that witch girl didn't make an illusion of you to be with me so you could break my toys?" She asked.

Winnie smiled evilly. It seemed like her plan was going to work!

"What? Vivien would never do something like that! Besides, that kind of magic is too advanced for her!" Dennis said.

When she heard that, Denise calmed down.

"I can tell you're not lying. I'm sorry Dennis, I shouldn't have accused you so quickly." She said.

"It's okay." He replied.

"Well, let's go back inside and get my other toys. We can play with them." She said.

Dennis nodded and said. "Okay."

The two went back inside and Winnie growled in frustration as she climbed out of the bush.

"Darn it! That didn't work." She said to herself.

Little did she know, Willie, Willa, and Vivien saw what she did. They approached her with worried looks.

"That's a little extreme sis. Don't you think you're being a little silly being so jealous?" Willie asked.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the world if Dennis has another friend that's a girl." Willa added.

"It isn't right for you try and destroy their friendship." Vivien said.

Something snapped inside Winnie and she gave them a look of pure hatred.

"Shut up! All of you!" She screamed. "Dennis is mine! No one else shall have him!"

Willie and Willa were a little shocked. They had never seen Winnie this angry. Even Vivien was a little scared of Winnie right now. This was a side of her she's never seen before.

"Stop it sis! You're letting your feelings get the better of you!" Willie pleaded.

"Yeah! This isn't like you at all!" Willa added.

Winnie glared at her little brother and sister.

"Shut up you little runt! You don't know anything about true love or what's it like to be losing your best friend! Now get out of my sight." She yelled at Willie.

He shivered when he heard the harshness in Winnie's words.

"S-Sis please…" He stuttered.

"Get out of here, now." Winnie said coldly.

Willie began to tear up and ran off. Willa stared at her big sister in anger.

"I'm telling Mom you yelled at Willie! You're gonna be in so much trouble!" She said.

"I don't care! Tell her!" Winnie said, not really thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Willa ran after Willie and Vivien stared at Winnie, completely shocked.

"You're probably gonna regret saying that." Vivien said.

Winnie brushed off what she said and said. "No I won't. Willa forgets things easily."

Winnie walked off and Vivien couldn't help but be even more worried for her friend.

(A couple days later)

Winnie was starting to get even more worried about the fact that Dennis wasn't spending any time with her. She devised another plan to try and ruin their relationship.

She followed them to Dennis' room and waited outside. She put her ear on the door to listen in.

"Can I get you something to eat Denise?" She heard Dennis ask.

"That would be great." She heard Denise reply.

Winnie heard Dennis walk towards the door, so she put her back against the wall just outside Dennis' room. Luckily, he didn't see her as he went the other way from where she was facing. Once Dennis was gone, Winnie walked into Dennis room and glared at Denise.

"I've got a warning for you." Winnie said.

"Huh? For what Winnie?" Denise asked in confusion.

Winnie grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt and growled.

"Listen vampire girl, you stay away from Dennis. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me!" She snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Denise asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Stay away from Dennis or I'll make sure you regret it!" Winnie said.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Denise asked tauntingly.

"You should be!" Winnie replied angrily.

"Ha! My brothers are scarier than you! Why don't you just accept that Dennis likes me more?" Denise said.

"Never! He's my zing! He has been since I was six years old!" Winnie remarked.

"Not anymore he isn't." She replied.

Winnie knew she wasn't going to get anywhere so she left Dennis' room and walked down the hallway. She was really worried now. What if Denise was right?

'No, Dennis would never pick her over me! He knows how much I love him! He knows he's my zing!' She thought to herself.

She expelled those thoughts from her mind and went to her room to be by herself.

(The next day)

Winnie was now getting sick of the fact that Denise was stealing Dennis from her, so she decided it was time to get Dennis back.

While Denise and Dennis were playing in the lobby when Winnie approached them.

"Can I talk to you for a sec my zing?" She asked. Dennis looked at her and nodded.

"Sure Winnie." He replied. He then looked at Denise.

"I'll be back." He told her. She nodded and Winnie took Dennis aside.

"You should know, Denise has been talking about you behind your back!" She said.

Dennis looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! She's been saying that she thinks that your ugly and a sorry excuse for a vampire!" She said.

Dennis gasped. "She didn't!"

Winnie nodded. "She did! I heard it!"

"I don't believe you." Dennis replied.

"But…But I heard it all with my own ears!" Winnie insisted.

"Denise is too nice to say things like that!" Dennis said.

That was Winnie's breaking point.

"All right, that's it! It's time for you to decide zing zing!" She said sternly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Winnie?" He asked confused.

Winnie brought Dennis back to Denise and glared at her.

"Who do you like more, me, or Denise?" Winnie asked.

Denise glared back at Winnie.

"You already know the answer werewolf girl, so why are you asking?!" She said annoyed.

"Shut your mouth!" Winnie screamed back. "I want to hear it from Dennis himself!"

Dennis looked back and forth between Winnie and Denise.

"Who's it gonna be my zing?" Winnie asked.

He sighed and said. "I'm sorry Winnie, but I like Denise more."

Winnie gasped in shock, while Denise smiled at her evilly.

"What did I tell you werewolf girl?" She said.

"You…You can't be serious Dennis! We've known each other for a long time! Do you know how long I've loved you?" Winnie said shakily.

"I'm sorry Winnie. Truly I am." Dennis replied.

"You…You never loved me?" Winnie asked beginning to tear up.

Dennis was about to answer, but Denise interrupted him.

"Of course he didn't! Why do you think he chose me over you? Now get lost!" She said coldly.

Winnie began crying and Dennis started to feel guilty.

"I'll be alone forever!" She said running away from them.

"Winnie wait!" Dennis said about to chase after her, but Denise stopped him.

"Forget that werewolf girl! I'm your true love now." She said.

Little did Denise know, Dennis was really questioning if he had made the right decision.


End file.
